Rocko's Chalkboard Bungle Outtakes
by RoseGAL
Summary: If you've seen my story, Rocko's Chalkboard Bungle, then you'll love this outtakes! Rated PG for violence.


Rocko's Chalkboard Bungle Outtakes

Here are scenes that went wrong during the filming.

--

Scene 1, Take 1

RoseGAL (director): Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Ed is driving in his car. He drives up to the Nickelodeon water tower, where Mr. Dupette is standing next to it.

Ed: Uh…what was I supposed to say again?

RoseGAL: Cut! We'll have to do a another take.

--

Scene 1, Take 2

RoseGAL: Action!

Ed drives up to the Nickelodeon water tower, where Mr. Dupette is standing next to it.

Ed: I'm here to see the chairman of the board. I'm Ed Bighead, the old studio teacher.

RoseGAL: Cut! It's new, not old!

Ed: Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll do it again.

RoseGAL: All right, we're losing our light. Let's go again.

--

Scene 1, Take 3

RoseGAL: Action!

Ed drives up to Mr. Dupette is standing next to the water tower.

Ed: I'm here to see the chairman of the board. I'm Ed Bighead, the new studio teacher.

Mr. Dupette: Ah, you must be new 'cause I've seen you before.

RoseGAL: Cut! It's I ain't never seen you.

Mr. Dupette: Oh, I thought it was I've seen you before. Sorry.

--

Scene 2, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Mr. Smitty: Mr. Ed Bighead. I've hired you because you're a fine teacher. But mostly because you're a very strict discipliner.

Ed: How kind.

Nobody is in the background.

Mr. Smitty: However, the assignment I'm giving you will not--

RoseGAL: Cut! Where's Rocko, Heffer and Filburt?

The guys arrive.

Rocko: Sorry, we weren't on the set because Filburt had to throw up because he was nervous and we had to be with him until he was better.

Filburt: I'm a bit scared of flying.

Heffer: Because he's a scaredy cat! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Heffer's laughter makes Filburt angry.

Filburt: WHY YOU…!!

Heffer and Filburt get into a dust fight.

Ed: Stop it! I don't tolerate fighting!

Heffer and Filburt stop.

Ed: Fighting is for sumo wrestlers! F!

Ed pulls a red marker out of his shirt and writes an F on Heffer and Filburt's foreheads.

Filburt: Hey! The director just said cut!

Heffer: Yeah!

Ed realises his mistake.

Ed: Oops!

--

Scene 2, Take 2

RoseGAL: Action!

Mr. Smitty: Mr. Ed Bighead. I've hired you because you're a fine teacher. But mostly because you're a very strict discipliner.

Ed: How kind.

In the background, soldiers are driving planes on the water tower.

Mr. Smitty: However, the assignment I'm giving you--

RoseGAL: Cut! Why is there soldiers driving the planes.

--

Scene 2, Take 3

RoseGAL: Action!

Mr. Smitty: Mr. Ed Bighead. I've hired you because you're a fine teacher. But mostly because you're a very strict discipliner.

Ed: How kind.

In the background, the guys are driving planes but they fall off.

Mr. Smitty: However, the assignment I'm--

RoseGAL: Cut! Who unscrewed the planes?

Mr. Smitty: D'OOOOOOOOOOOH!!

--

Scene 3, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Mr. Smitty just sits there.

Mr. Smitty: Uh…what was I supposed to do again?

RoseGAL: Cut! You're supposed to put gum in your mouth!

Mr. Smitty: Oh, I'm sorry! I just forgot, that's all.

--

Scene 3, Take 2

Mr. Smitty puts a piece of gum in his mouth and chews it.

Mr. Smitty: Now, I'd expect that they'll be--

Ed (cutting him off): I will not tolerate medicine-taking.

RoseGAL: Cut! It's gum-chewing!

Ed: Oops! Sorry about that.

RoseGAL: OK, we're losing our light. Let's go again.

--

Scene 3, Take 3

RoseGAL: Action!

Mr. Smitty chews a piece of gum.

Mr. Smitty: Now I'd expect that they'll be--

Ed (cutting him off): I will not tolerate gum-chewing. Spit it out. Come, come, come. Give me the gum!

Ed slaps Mr. Smitty's back, causing Mr. Smitty to fall off his seat.

RoseGAL: Cut!

Ed: Are you alright?

Mr. Smitty: Yeah.

--

Scene 4, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker

RoseGAL: And action!

Mr. Smitty has an F written on his forehead because he chewed gum and he's angry about it.

Mr. Smitty: Mr. Bighead! I don't think you--!

Ed (cutting him off): I don't slouch! Sit up straight!

Ed lifts up Mr. Smitty and drops him, but instead of landing on the seat, he goes through it!

RoseGAL: Cut! What happened to the chair?

Mr. Smitty: Well, it was fine until I dropped back onto it.

--

Scene 4, Take 2

RoseGAL: Action!

Mr. Smitty is angry because he has an F written on his forehead.

Chairman: Mr. Bighead! I don't think you--!

Ed (cutting him off again): I don't slouch! Sit up straight!

Ed lifts up Mr. Smitty and drops him back onto his seat.

Ed: Now, you were saying? And no bad words.

RoseGAL: Cut! It's speak up, no mumbling.

Ed: D'oh!

--

Scene 4, Take 3

RoseGAL: Action!

An angry Mr. Smitty has an F on his forehead.

Mr. Smitty: Mr. Bighead! I don't think you--!

Ed (cutting him off again): I don't slouch! Sit up straight!

Ed lifts up Mr. Smitty and drops him back onto his seat.

Ed: Now, you were saying? And speak up. No mumbling!

Mr. Smitty: Mr. Bighead! Do you mind?! I am not in ballet!!

RoseGAL: Cut! It's class!

Mr. Smitty: Sorry, I must've been blind reading the script.

--

Scene 5, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Ed is waiting in a quiet classroom for Mr Dupette. There is a knock at the door.

Ed: Come in.

Mr. Dupette, wearing an fire-fighter suit, walks in, holding a box, saying "DANGER! Volatile Contents".

RoseGAL: Cut! You're supposed to come in with an exterminator suit!

Security Guard: D'oh! I must've put on the wrong suit.

--

Scene 5, Take 2

RoseGAL: Action!

Ed waits in the quiet classroom for Mr. Dupette. The door knocks.

Ed: Come in.

Mr. Dupette, wearing an exterminator suit, walks in, holding a box, saying "DANGER! Volatile Contents". He accidentally throws it into the camera, knocking it down.

RoseGAL: Cut! You're supposed to put the box on the desk.

--

Scene 5, Take 3

RoseGAL: Action!

The classroom door is knocked where Ed is waiting for Mr. Dupette.

Ed: Come in.

Mr. Dupette, wearing an exterminator suit, walks in, holding a box, saying "DANGER! Volatile Contents". He puts the box onto Ed's desk.

Ed: School supplies?

Mr. Dupette: Uh, no, Mr. Bighead. This is your experiment.

RoseGAL: Cut! It's students!

Mr. Dupette: Oh, not another script mess-up!

--

Scene 6, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker

RoseGAL: And action!

Ed has every single book piled on him because the guys gave him books during their song.

Ed: This is a classroom, not a music hall! Now find your seats!

The guys just stand there, doing nothing.

Filburt: Uh, what are we supposed to be doing again?

RoseGAL: Cut! You're supposed to stand on your hands.

Filburt: Oh, fish sticks!

--

Scene 6, Take 2

RoseGAL: Action!

Ed is in a pile of books.

Ed: This is a classroom, not a music hall! Now find your seats!

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are standing on their hands.

Rocko: Got my seat.

Filburt: Got mine.

Heffer: Here's mine.

Rocko: Bet you don't have trouble finding yours.

Ed: Go to your desks!

The guys run to their desks, but by the time they sit on their chairs, they topple backwards with them on it.

RoseGAL: Cut!

Heffer: Oww!!

--

Scene 7, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are copying Ed and it's really annoying him.

Ed (pointing his finger): Stop that! I'm warning you!

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt (doing the same): Stop that, you meatball head!

RoseGAL: Cut! It's I'm warning you.

Rocko: Gosh darn it! Can we have another take?

--

Scene 7, Take 2

RoseGAL: Action!

Ed is annoyed because the guys are copying him.

Ed (pointing his finger): Stop that! I'm warning you!

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt (doing the same): Stop that! I'm warning you!

Ed (jumping up and down): Stop it, stop it, stop it!!

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt (doing the same): Stop it, stop it-- AAAAHHHH!!

The floor collapses, taking the guys with it.

RoseGAL: Cut! Are you guys okay?

Rocko: I think I broke my back!

--

Scene 8, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Ed: Let me warn you that I will tolerate no foolishness. Are we clear?

Rocko: No, we're opaque.

Rocko snaps his fingers, causing him, Heffer and Filburt to disappear!

RoseGAL: Cut! Guys? Where are you?! How did that happen?

--

Scene 9, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Ed emerges from the ABC blocks, annoyed.

Ed: I'm warning you! Don't make me use corporal punishment!

Rocko: You mean him?

A bulldog is sleeping on the floor.

RoseGAL: Cut! Who let the bulldog on the set?

--

Scene 10, Take 1

Ed: Rocko, can you count to 100?

Rocko: 1, 2, skip a few, 99, 100!

Ed: No. Give me all the numbers.

Rocko: Hey, it's only a 10-minute cartoon.

RoseGAL: Cut! It's 6-minute cartoon, Rocko!

Rocko: Oh, I said a sentence wrong again!

--

Scene 10, Take 2

RoseGAL: Action!

Ed: Rocko, can you count to 100?

Rocko: 1, 2, skip a few, 99, 100!

Ed: No. Give me all the numbers.

Rocko: Hey, it's only a 1-hour cartoon.

RoseGAL: Cut! That's wrong, Rocko.

Rocko: D'OH!! Where's the script?!

--

Scene 11, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Ed: We'll move onto Grammar. Filburt, what is the meaning of the word procrastination?

Filburt: I'll tell you in an hour.

RoseGAL: Cut! It's tomorrow, Filburt.

Filburt: If I don't say something right in the next take, I'LL SCREAM!!

--

Scene 12, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Ed: Let's move on to Sentence Structure. First, verbs. Rocko, can you conjugate?

Rocko: Who, me? I'm not married yet.

Ed: No, no, no. It's easy. I'll show you.

Rocko: (to viewers) Goodbye, everybody!

RoseGAL: Cut! It's goodnight everybody.

Rocko: Oh, why is this happening to me?! WHHHYYY?!

--

Scene 13, Take 1

RoseGAL: Speed.

Clapperboard Man: Marker.

RoseGAL: And action!

Ed rips off, revealing Rocko, Heffer and Filburt in disguise.

Rocko: Recess!

The guys run into the camera, knocking it over.

RoseGAL: Cut!

Guys: Sorry!!

**THE END**


End file.
